Rise of the Witchblade
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Set just after the events of the 2014 movie. Shredder escapes and continues to terrorizes the city. Someone from April's past returns harboring a dark unknown secret..and Shredder wants it. Trouble brews between the brothers. This is a crossover like story with dark themes including somewhat rape scenes in future chapters. Rating will change. LeoxOCxRaph DonniexOCx
1. Return of the Lost

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Turtles universe or from Witchblade both which are are AMAZING! I make no money from this...tis simply for fun!

So I have been obsessed with the new movie. I've gone to see it multiple times. I also have a strange addiction to Witchblade so for this story I thought...what would happen if... So please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

(Chapter 1)Return of the Lost

The sound of thundering footsteps echoed down sewer tunnels as April O'Neil desperately sprinted towards the home of her friends, the turtles. Water splatered across her favorite outfit of brown boots, jeans and yellow jacket. But she didn't care. If the news she had just heard was right she and her friends could be in mortal danger. If they were already aware of the situation as she was sure they would be due to Donatello's advanced computer system, they would need to plan. She only hoped they would have enough time. Because trouble was definitly headed their way and soon.

Her heart hammered in her chest she finally made it to the entrance of their home. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment and compose herself. Then she twisted the latch and pushed the heavy latch door open to find..nothing. April stepped inside and walked towards what could be considered their living area. Everything looked exactly the same as when she had left two days ago. But no one was there. Dread filled her chest as she walked over to the small alcove where Donnie's computer set up was. All of the computers were off. She turned to look around again. Had their already been an attack? But there were no signs of a struggle. The last time the hideout had been attacked the foot clan had destroyed it. But now everything was clean and tidy just as before, just as Splinter would like it.

"Guys?!" April called out. "Splinter?!"

She walked back towards the wall that was completely covered in stereos.

"Mikey?"

Panic was quickly building up inside her.

"RAPH?"

"Hello April," the calm sound of Splinter's voice filled the room, causing April to whip around.

When her eyes fell on the humanoid rat, relief washed through her.

"Where are the guys?" She asked,walking towards him.

A deep sigh escaped from him as he brought up a paw to run through his long mustache, as he often did when troubled or deep in thought.

"I am afraid they are once more in the Ha-Shi." He said motioning to her to follow him down a side tunnel.

"They had a slight disagreement last night that they felt the need to take their anger out on each other and the furniture around them...So..."

"They were sent to time out," April finished with a slight grin.

"Exactly..." He replied.

They continued to talk until they came to another sewer hatch. Splinter opened in and motioned for her to enter. April stepped through and immediately had to surpress her laughter. There before her were her four friends in a circle each doing a different form of punishment. Leonardo was balanced on one foot on a small tricycle while bouncing a pingpong ball between two paddles. Michelangelo was doing a split between two chairs while juggling three red balls. Donatello was doing pushups while in a handstand stance on a spinning chair, and Raphael balanced on a board that was on a cylinder balancing an egg on his head and an egg in each hand on chopsticks. Mikey was the first to notice her.

"Oh HEY ANGEL Cakes," He exclaimed while continuing to juggle.

"Hey April," the others chimed before they went back to concentrating.

"How do you like my RAD concetration and balance skills?" Mikey asked with a big grin.

"SHUT UP MIKEY," the others growled.

"The whole reason we've been in here this long is because of you. You ALWAYS break first!" Raph roared at him.

"Shut up Raphael," Leonardo commanded. "If I remember correctly it was YOU who dropped the ball last time that got us this extension."

"You mean he dropped the EGG that got us this extension." Donnie whimpered as he continued to spin.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET," Leo roared. "The sooner we get through this the sooner, we can hang out with April."

"Yea, and I'll totally order some pizza." Mikey laughed.

"SHUT UP, MIKEY!" The others cried.

"How long have they been there?" She asked quietly.

"Going on Thirteen hours," Splinter replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

April was quite impressed. She knew that she could do no such things especially for thirteen hours. But that would also mean that they had no idea what had just happened, and they were low on time.

"Splinter,"She said turning to him, "I understand that they are being punished...but something has happened...I'm afraid we all could be in danger."

Splinter looked at her thoughtfully, grabbing his mustache. Then he looked to his adopted sons and nodded. They didn't need any other confirmation. With exclamations of approval they all flipped or summersaulted from their different forms of punishment.

"YEAH-YA pretty lady to the RESCUE!" Mikey cried running forwards to sling his arms around April before turning back to his brothers. "You guys should totally thank me. My girlfriend just saved you from the Ha-Shi."

His comment earned him glares from the others before Leo stepped forward focusing on April.

"So whats up? What's happened?"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later found the group gathered around the many screens of Donnie's computer watching the latest breaking news of channel six.<p>

"Again if you are just joining us now, we want to make sure you are kept to date with the latest information as we get it." The news woman began. "It has been confirmed that earlier today there was a major foot clan attack on the New York Precinct in an attempt to free the man responsible for the attack carried out on Sachs tower, a man now known to us as the Shredder. Not much is known about this dangerous criminal or how he managed to survived the fall..."

"I'll bet I can tell them how..." Raph growled as he crossed his arms and continued to glare at the TV.

"You think that he managed to get some of the mutagen?" April asked quietly turning to her friends.

Leo sighed not taking his eyes from the screen. "He did fall with the canister. If it broke and he was able to get even the tiniest bit..."

"Whoa," Mikey replied with wide eyes. "Thats ridiculous..."

"That isn't good," Donnie commented as he furiously typed on his computer searching for more information not provided by the news.

Splinter turned to walk back to his normal meditation seat on the raised platform beneath make shift chandelier in the middle of the room. While the others continued to watch the news.

"We now take you to City Hall," The news woman continued, " Where officials have come out to release an official statement following the attack..."

The screens switched to show the steps of city hall where crowds had gathered in a panic and news crews swarmed in an effort to get answers. A middle aged balding man in a suit came forward to stand a bearing the official symbol. The surrounding reporters began shouting their questions all at once forcing him to try to speak above all of the noise.

"We of the city council want to be clear on the facts of what is happening right now in our great city." He began...

"Yea that should tell you right there, that he's lying..." Raph said with a voice full of venom and a malicious smile.

"Raphael shhhhhh," Leo chastised before focusing back on the television.

"Yes, earlier today there was a vicious attack by the terrorist group known as the foot clan. As a direct result of this attack the man responsible for the attack of Sachs tower has escaped custody. We do not yet know how many lives were lost in the attack..."

A roar of questions erupted from the news crews over taking his voice for a moment.

"We..." He attempted to speak over the crowd. "We want the people to know...Every one please..." He started to beg.

Finally after several minutes the anxious crowd quieted down enough for the official to begin talking again.

"As you all know, the city canceled its contracts with Eric Sachs following the attack on Sachs tower, when it came to light of his involvement with the foot clan. We are now happy to announce that the government has signed new contracts with the foremost weapons company in the world known as the Doji group industries. From these contracts New York will receive a modernized task force known as iweapons that will wipe the foot clan from the face of the earth..."

At that moment the a barrage of questions began to over take the city official again giving the small group a moment to themselves.

"I've heard of these iweapons," Donnie began, "They are amazing. The internet is calling them the next generation of modern warfare.

Raph shook his head "So... they are going to turn this city into a war zone in order to beat the foot clan..."

"Guys, this is serious," Leo said turning to the others. "If Shredder and Sachs have escaped they are going to be coming here for revenge and the mutagen first thing."

Donnie turned from his computer. "Actually..."

But he was interrupted by another breaking news bulletin. The news woman came back on the screen.

"We interrupt to bringing you this latest development of the foot clan attack. We now have confirmed with the police force that at-least twenty deaths occurred during the attack including that of billionaire Eric Sachs who was being held there during the investigation of his recent activities with the foot clan..."

"So he got gunned down trying to escape?" Raph snorted.

"Actually," Donnie began again, "It seems as if..." He paused looking back at his computer screen as if he couldn't quite believe what he was reading.

"Seems as if what?" Leo asked quickly becoming impatient.

"Well," Donnie said turning to look at them while straightening his glasses. "It seems that he was killed by Shredder himself..."

All were quiet in shock to his revelation. Mikey was the first to give a breathless

"No way...But Shredder...was like...totally his dad..."

Donnie turned back around and quickly began typing. A moment later black and white security footage pulled up on the screen. The footage was of a cell block in the police station. The group could see several foot clan members appear on screen running down the hall way and firing their guns. In the corner they could see Eric Sachs wearing a convicts uniform and standing at his door reaching out to the members as they past. Karai Shredder's adopted daughter appeared walking quickly down the hall. She stopped in front of Sachs' cell and seemed to exchange words with him. The look on Sachs' face plainly showed that he was furious. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Karai by the neck and pulled her close to the bars. At that moment the large form of Shredder in all of his armor appeared at the end of the hall. He stomped towards the pair, catching their attention as Karai continued to struggle. Sachs continued to hold onto his captive while speaking to his master. After a moment Shredder pointed to Karai and Sachs slowly released her. Karai quickly backed away until her back was pressed against the other side of the hall and her gun was pointed at Sachs'. Shredder began walking towards Sachs once more while Sachs backed away from the door as if waiting to be released. Suddenly Shredder reached forwards and pulled the door from its hinges as if it were nothing more than paper. Sachs smiled and stepped out of the cell and began talking to Shredder once more. Shredder tilted his head and suddenly grabbed Sachs by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The look of surprise was evident on his face as he struggled in his master's grip. Shredder held him aloft for a moment before throwing him backwards back into the cell. Sachs hit the back of the cell hard and slid down the wall. Shredder suddenly held up his hand. Sachs watched in horror as the blades of Shredders robotic suit slid out from their sheaths. He held up his hands in surrender and seemed to beg for mercy. Shredder tilted his head once more and suddenly released the blades to fly into the cell.

The group winced as they watched the footage of Sachs falling over to the floor in a pile of blood while Shredder called back his blades and turned to walk off camera. April felt a twinge of guilt. Granted after everything he had done Eric Sachs deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his life...But in her mind...no one deserved that...especially from someone they had looked up to as a father for most of their life. The turtles stayed quiet for a moment even after Donnie turned off the footage. Then the sound of Mikey's voice broke the silence.

"Dude...that was totally uncool..."

"What are we going to do now?" Donnie asked swiveling his chair around to the others.

"We're gonna hunt down Shredder and take him out once and for all." Raph growled as he held up a fist.

"No we're not Raph...If anything Shredder will be coming for us for revenge...and the mutagen in our blood..." Leo said crossing his arms.

"You guys need to leave..." April said speaking up.

"And go where exactly," Raph said turning on her. "We can't exactly pick up and change addresses remember?"

Mikey quickly jumped to April's defense. "Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that dude...really uncool."

"She's not your girlfriend idiot..."

"Both of you STOP IT!" Leo commanded, "We need to figure out what we are going to do. We don't have much time. The foot clan could already be coming for us..."

"Hey man, I've told you not to tell me what to do," Raph said bowing up at Leo.

"RAPHAEL!" the harsh sound of Splinter's voice caused the group to go silent. They all walked to the center of the living area where splinter sat in his usual place. "You all have excellent points. We DO need to leave, But we are unsure where to go. We cannot leave the city now because we have promised to protect its people from the foot clan. We do not yet know of the foot clan's plans, and I do not trust these new weapons. Easier ways to kill is never the answer... I am afraid things will definitely get worse before they get better. But for now we must focus on our own safety..." He turned to April. "April...you have always been our great guardian spirit...do you know a place where we can go?"

* * *

><p>Two days later found April and the turtles in their new home. It had been decided that they would all be staying at April's aunt's house in an older part of the city. Since losing her job at channel six and the departure of her room-mate Taylor, April had moved into her aunt's house while she was away on business. Aunt Agatha lived over her own antique shop that she also owned an operated. April had been running the shop to earn extra money. Beneath the shop was a large basement that her aunt had converted into April's hang out for her teenage years after her father had died. It had a large room and a two smaller rooms that had served as storage but would serve as their bedrooms. Splinter would stay up in the above apartment so that he might have his own room.<p>

The brothers had immediately set to turning the large space into their own. While Splinter and April cooked dinner for everyone up in the apartment above the store.

"I cannot thank you enough dear April for opening up your aunt's home to us," Splinter said gently as he chopped veggies.

"Hey its what families are for," She said with a grin as she walked over to turn on the large TV in the living room for back round noise.

Channel six news immediately came up as it was all she ever watched anymore.

"I am so glad you found us again." He said with a smile. "Seeing you smile brings back so many memories, and I know it is good for the brothers to have a friend other than myself."

"I'm glad to have found you too... I just wish it had been under different circumstances." She said as she went back to cooking. "I wish my father could have seen you... I wish we could have all been a family together..."

"Your father was a kind man..." Splinter said quietly. "But there was one other whom we lost as well..."

April looked confused for a moment. But then realization hit her.

"Anna..." She said quietly as she looked at him in surprise. "You remember Anna?"

Splinter nodded. "I remember watching you two play together. You were more like sisters than friends...I remember her being so lonely whenever your father took you away. Just as I learned how to be a father from your father...I was able to teach the brothers how to love one another as siblings from watching you and Anna..."

April smiled as memories flooded back to her. She could almost hear the echoes of their laughter from so long ago. They had their entire lives planned out together...But then the fire...

"April?"

The sound of Splinter's voice brought her back to the sure from her sea of memories. April turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"You know it was Anna's idea to name them after renaissance painters..." She said with a giggle. "She wanted them to feel noble and have names that made them feel important."

A noise that sounded like a laughter escaped from the rat as they continued their meal preparation. April suddenly turned and walked over to the entertainment center and picked up a small framed photograph and brought it back to Splinter. In the picture were two small girls one with dark hair and blueish green eyes the other with light blonde hair and striking light blue eyes.

"You know I never saw her again...after the fire..." April said quietly as tears brimmed in her eyes."I was so caught up in the loss of my dad...and she was hurt so badly. By the time I realized...She was gone...Her mother had taken her to their home in Japan."

Splinter's ears fell back as his head lowered in sadly. He could only imagine the pain the young girl before him had suffered losing everyone in her life she cared about. He slowly reached out and handed her the picture. April gave a grin as she turned and walked back to set it in its place.

"You know, you say that I was the great guardian spirit who rescued you and gave you freedom..." She said not turning back to look at him. "But really it was her...Anna...If it weren't for her...none of us would have made it out of there alive...I miss her so much..."

Splinter walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Do you remember what happened to her that night?" He asked in a gentle voice.

April turned around to look at him. "I remember...I was spending the night with her because my father was working late at the lab. We heard the sirens go off. I ran down into the lab, Anna was behind me. We grabbed you and the guys and put you in my back pack...I heard a noise...What I guess was the gunshot from Eric Sachs killing my father," The look of pain on her face was evident. "I turned around, heard a cracking noise...and I felt Anna push me out the door and then..."

April closed her eyes shut tightly as if by doing so she would shut out of the noise of cracking and then the sound of her friend's screams as the ceiling collapsed.

"She should never have survived..." She said before becoming completely choked up. "I don't know how..."

Splinter sighed.

"I do not know either I am afraid. It was dark and I could not see...But I do know there were many strange things in that lab...Her father and the shredder sought many ways to gain power. Maybe there was an even greater guardian spirit protecting the both of you that saved her life. You know...I have heard it said that when we lose something we love...It never truly goes away...and sometimes...when we love something so much...it finds its way back to us..."

April smiled and wiped her eyes. "You know I wrote so many letters to her...but she never answered a single one...Now she's a star...Just like she always said she would be...She probably wouldn't even remember me..."

A small smile appeared on Splinter's face.

"Why don't you ask her?"

A small snort escaped April's lips. "She's never returned to America, not even to visit her father...and even if she did...I highly doubt she would remember me..."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Splinter said pointing to the television.

April turned to look at the TV. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw a familiar face appear. She quickly grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

"Today we are pleased and saddened to welcome back to the states international superstar and daughter of the late Eric Sachs, Annaliese Sachs. Known throughout the world as the Queen of rock opera Annaliese returned today for the first time since the fire that destroyed her father's lab and killed many of his employees. Annaliese was in the middle of touring her new show 'Two Steps From Hell' featuring Japanese pop star Koneko Kitty when she heard the news of her father's death. She was scheduled to bring the show to the U.S. early next year. But it looks like her first return to the states will not be a happy one. We would like to extend our wishes of condolence."

As they spoke various clips of her friend appeared on screen. Anna had always been beautiful as a child and that had not changed into adult hood. Her long light blonde hair fell down her back in gentle waves. She had her father's light piercing eyes and delicate aristocratic features. But she had her mothers graceful curves and beautiful voice. Her mother had been a famous opera singer of French and Japanese descent whom had met her father while he was still poor in Japan. She passed away some years after the lab explosion while Anna was at boarding school. April watched the clips of her friend descending the steps of an airplane wearing a plain black tea dress with a hat and veil over her face and her eyes covered by sun glasses. She wondered what Anna would be like now after so many years had passed.

"Whoa who's the babe?!" Mikey's voice exclaimed behind April at the door.

April turned as the brothers piled into the living room.

"We wanted to come see if the food was ready," Leonardo said coming to stand beside her.

"We're not finished down there yet. We've still got lots of work to do." Donnie said from the door. "We still need to hook up wifi, and I need to set up security cameras around the premises."

"Yea dude!" Mikey exclaimed suddenly appearing over Donnie's shoulder. "AND we have to set up the stereos and my turn tables so we can finish our hip hop Christmas album..."

Splinter rolled his eyes before turning back to April. "Are you going to speak to her?"

April looked back at the TV that was still showing clips of Anna. The brothers' all looked at tv.

"April do you know her?" Leo asked staring at the beautiful girl on the screen.

"Yes," April said with a smile.

Mikey leaned over to Raph. "See I told you she had hot friends."

"Shut up Mikey," Raph growled and put his hand on his brother's forehead to push him away before turning back to the tv. His eyes trained hard on the screen.

"Actually..." Splinter said. "We all know her..."

* * *

><p>Anna stood over her father's grave as the pastor finished his prayer. Her face was hidden by a black veil so that others couldn't see the tears that never fell for the man in the coffin at her feet. All around her so called family friends and distant relatives stood shedding fake tears and offering empty sympathies that would disappear the moment his will was read. She hated these people. She had fought so hard to get away from all of this, away from people who only wanted her father's money. She didn't care about any of it. She only wanted to get this funeral over with so she could get back to her life as far away from this cursed city as she could, because it only held nightmares for her.<p>

The pastor turned and motioned her to step forwards to commence the final rite to the funeral. The nightmares she had were nightmares of flames. She stepped forward, nightmares of monsters. She reached out over the grave, nightmares of unendurable pain. She dropped the white rose that disappeared into the grave and landed on top of the coffin. At the center of all of those nightmares was the face of the man others called her father. The man her mother called monster. Anna turned and walked away. At the fence of the cemetery stood a swarm of paparazzi. She could handle the press. She did so nearly day. But it was the subject matter she didn't want to face.

A thousand questions suddenly invaded her ears as Anna walked closer to the gates of the cemetery where the mob gathered.

"Annaliese! What does it feel like to be back in the states?!" one reporter shouted.

"Anna what does this mean for your tour?!" another cried.

"Anna, did you know about your father's involvement with the foot clan?"

"Anna!"

"ANNA!"

Anna kept her head low and out of the way of the cameras pointed at her. Suddenly a female voice shouted over "HEY AL! CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?!"

A hush fell over the crowd as Anna picked up her head to see where the voice came from. Near the edge of the crowd stood a young woman about her age with long dark hair and bright bluish hazel eyes wearing a yellow jacket and jeans. Unlike the others the woman didn't have a camera or microphone ready to shove in her face. There was also something very familiar about her. Anna stopped in her path and stared at the other woman. She knew she had seen her before...and what she had said...Why was it so familiar? Anna took a few steps towards her, but stopped just short of the fence. She took off her glasses. Her bright shining eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"What did you say to me?" She asked quietly.

The young woman looked at her. Anna could see the emotion in her eyes. The woman obviously knew her. But then again so many did. But why did she seem so familiar. Ann knew she had seen her before...But where?

"I said...Can you keep a secret?" The woman repeat.

Once again the question confused her. It was such a simple question. One that must have been said every day. But coming from this strange woman it rang with familiarity. It was as if she were asking the question of a dear friend and not a stranger she sought to get something from. Anna's head titled as she searched the other woman's eyes, hoping to find and answer as to why she had the sudden urge to cry.

"What is your name?" the words fell out of Anna's mouth before she knew what she was doing.

A look of sadness flashed across the woman's face before being replaced with a look of determination.

"My name is April O'Neil."

April O'Neil, Anna repeated the name to herself. April O'Neil, She knew that name. Where had she heard that name? It seemed as if she had heard that name long ago. A strange feeling of warmth washed over her. Suddenly a from the crowd broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey Annaliese..." The male voice shouted. "How does it feel to be an orphan now?"

Anna froze again as feelings of anger surged through her. She took one final look at April before turning around to head through the gate and to the passing car.

"No wait!" April called after her. But she was already gone. Angry, April turned towards the guy who had shouted. "Hey asshole, why don't you do some good with that mic and eat it!" She growled.

Several other voices voiced their agreement until the man quickly walked away in shame. April turned and walked back to the van to wait for Vern who was loading up the equipment.

"Thanks for bringing me Vern. You didn't have to I'm not your partner anymore..." She said sadly as he got into the van.

"Hey don't worry about it," He said in his attempted cool voice. "That's just what I do...Mr. dependable... So wanna go down town for some swarma?"

April looked out the window towards the black escalade that carried Anna, leaving the cemetery.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go back home and have pizza with the guys...You're invited if you want..."

"Yea or we could do that..." Vern sighed. The disappointment was obvious in his voice.

"I'll park the van a few blocks down..."

* * *

><p>Anna stared out the tinted windows of the van as it left the cemetery. Beside her sat her manager, Manny, who seemed to have a phone surgically glued to his head. The man was the biggest weasel in the history of the animal kingdom and were it not for her agent and label that requested she give him a chance, she would have kicked his ass a long time ago. He did have some good points. So far he had given her everything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. But he also very much had a hidden agenda, and often hinted at the two of them making more of their relationship than just business.<p>

"Am I taking you back to the hotel, Miss Anna?" The limo driver asked?

"No thank you, Herald," She said looking to the front with a small smile. "Please take me to the airport...Its time for me to leave.

"Yes, ma'am." Herald replied in his deep voice.

Herald was a kind man who had made these last few days almost bearable. He had gone above and beyond service, talking with her, and even helping her to sneak out of the hotel and away from Manny to get ice-cream one night when she was craving sweets. She had loved hearing about his three daughters. Talking to him had taken her mind off of the dark days that were happening around her. Anna smiled and turned back to the window, thinking back to the woman April, and trying hard to think of where she had heard that name. Manny finally finished his phone call and put the phone in his jacket.

"Actually man" He said addressing Herald as he didn't remember his name. "I need you to take us back to the hotel."

Anna's head snapped towards him.

"Why are going back to the hotel?"

"Because that's where we are staying babe" He said with a smile showing off his fake golden tooth.

"No I'm going to the airport to go back to Europe to get back on tour..." She said firmly.

Manny shook his head. "...um...yea...actually you are going to be staying here for a few more days..."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well listen," Manny began to explain. "I asked you last night if you'd mind singing in New York after everything was done."

"Yes, I said I would sing in New York once my father's funeral was done and my Tour was finished...because we were coming back to America anyway..." Anna said.

"No I meant you're father's funeral...before you go back to Europe..."

Anna was shocked. Did this man only care about money and fame? Ever since she had heard news of her father's death and come to the U.S. all he had cared about was publicity and appearance. They had even gotten into an argument because she hadn't wanted to wear the outfit he had picked out for the funeral for her to show off some designer.

"No..." She said blatantly. "I'm not singing."

A sheepish grin appeared on his face. "I've kinda already organized the concert."

"I JUST BURIED MY FATHER MANNY! I NEED SOME TIME!"

"You just said you wanted to go back to Europe to get back on tour anyway..." He whined. It was so annoying when he whined.

Yes, She wanted to go back to Europe. But even then she had planned to take a few weeks vacation to sort herself out.

"The answer is no Manny," she said. "I'm not singing right after I've buried my father..."

Even she had cared nothing for the man...

Manny gave an exaggerated sigh and slid over to throw his arm around her. Anna instantly scrunched up her face in disgust at the cheap cologne that suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Listen babe," he said in his oily fake voice. "I know this is hard for you... But just think this is for you're dear old dad. This is a benefit put on by the city to welcome the new weapons that will bring the guys who killed him to justice, and it helps show that you support them. You will have time to mourn, the concert is not for three days."

Anna huffed and turned to the window. The escalade pulled up to red light. A channel six news van pulled up beside it. Anna suddenly didn't hear Manny's annoying voice as she looked out the window to the van beside them and saw a familiar face. In the other van sat April O'neil. Anna watched April talking to the guy in the van she had seen holding a camera at the cemetery. So April was a reporter. Why did that seem so familiar. Had she seen April on the news before? But she never watched the news...not since she was a little girl, and April looked to young to have been a reporter then. But why did that seem. Suddenly a little girl's voice appeared in her head.

"This is April O'Neil reporting to you live, and I am here with future singing sensation Annaliese Sachs!"

Suddenly she remembered. April O'Neil her best friend from child hood. They had played together, shared secrets. They even had pets together, four baby turtles and a rat that had been in her father's laboratory. April had been like her sister. She didn't remember much light turned green and the van with April turned and headed right while she headed straight. Anna watched until the van disappeared headed north. They were just a few minutes to the hotel.

"...Babe?" Manny asked trying to get her attention. He had continued to talk the entire time.

"What?" She asked irritated. "Yea sure whatever..."

"That's my girl," He said with a weasel smile as the car came to a halt outside the hotel.

Anna rolled her eyes. Manny opened the door and jumped out.

"Come on I'll order us some room service and we can stay in tonight. I'll console you over you're father's death"

Anna suddenly leaned over and slammed the door shut behind him.

"DRIVE!" she shouted causing Herald to hit the gas hard leaving Manny standing alone in front of the hotel.

"Thank you, Herald," She said with a sigh of relief as she sat back in the seat.

"No problem Miss Anna," he said with a smile. "You looked as if you needed to get away. So where would you like to go?"

"What's just north of here?"

"Its an older part of town."

"Is there an antique shop anywhere there?" Anna asked.

She wasn't sure why, but she vaguely remembered playing with April amongst lots of old things. Chances were she wouldn't find it or her old friend. But she at least wanted to try.

"There are a few I know of nearby. I'll take you to them." Herald replied and turned the car.

"Thank you," Anna said as she pulled out her phone to google April O'neil.

* * *

><p>April unlocked the door of her apartment and walked in.<p>

"Well that was disappointing." She said throwing down her jacket.

Vern walked in behind her.

"Don't beat yourself up, April. It has been a long time since you've seen one another...and she's a celebrity who's met hundreds and hundreds of people..."

April sighed as she went to plop on the couch. "Yea...but we were BEST-FRIENDS...You aren't supposed to forget your best friend."

"Well, she is going through a lot right now..."

"Yea, I guess you're right." April said leaning over to the end table to grab a walkie talkie. "Hey guys?" She asked pressing the button.

There was a moment of static before the voice of Mikey came over the speaker. "Hey Angel cakes! What's hanging? Did you see Anna?"

"Not exactly..." April said sadly. "But its ok. Hey Vern's here, do you guys wanna bring up some pizza and hang out?"

"Oh SURE! Right on!" Mikey exclaimed. "We'll be up in a few Leo and Raph are in a push up competition to see who can get to a thousand first."

April could hear Donnie in the back round cheering on the others and couldn't help but smile. She put the walkie talkie down and turned on the TV. On the news another foot clan attack had left several dead and others injured. Shredder was getting more out of control. She thought to herself. Something had to be done about him.

"Ahem," Vern cleared his throat bringing her out of her thoughts. "So...um April I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" April asked as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Would you maybe...like to go out with ...me?" He asked turning red.

"We do go out..." She replied absentmindedly. "We went to your friends restaurant downtown just a few days ago."

"No that's not what I meant...I mean...like...on a more...permanent...basis...like...regular...dating...I mean look...you're a cute girl...I'm a cute guy...I mean..."

April turned to look at him trying to understand his rambling.

"What are you asking, Vern?" she asked.

"What I mean is..." He said before clearing his throat again and fixing her with a dead serious look. "April...will you..."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the guys," April instantly jumped up and walked towards the door leaving Vern flustered and red faced on the couch.

"You know you guys don't have to ring..." She said as she opened the door and immediately froze. Instead of four six foot turtles standing on her door step there was a five foot six young girl with long blonde hair smiling at her.

"Anna?" She asked in disbelief.

"April?" Anna replied hesitantly. "I wasn't sure if you still lived here...until I saw the van parked a little ways down. I saw you in it earlier...after we left the cemetery..."

The girl's stared at one another for a moment before April surged forward and wrapped her arms around the other.

"I KNEW YOU REMEMBERED!" April cried as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Anna was stunned for a second before she reached up to wrap her arms around her friend. After a moment the girls pulled back to look at one another.

"I'll be honest I didn't remember you at first..." She said with grin, as she reached up to wipe away her own tears. "I...I don't remember a lot from before...the accident... I lost my memories..."

April's face fell. So that was why. After the accident as soon as she could move, Anna had been taken to Japan by her mother. No wonder she hadn't recognized her.

"Well that doesn't matter," She said pulling Anna in for another hug. "You remember now..."

"Whoa...she's even more beautiful in person!" Mikey said suddenly appearing behind them.

Anna pulled back and turned before her face fell at the sight before her. April immediately stepped in front of her.

"Uh...Anna...I know this is ..uh...hard to explain...and ...I'm not sure if you remember..but ..do you remember the little turtles we had as little girls..."

Anna slowly nodded and stared wide eyed as the turtles surrounded her.

"Wow," Donnie said with wide eyes, "It's such an honor..I've seen all of your shows on the internet..I'm such a huge fan!"

Leo gave a shy smile and bowed his head. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Raph looked at her and huffed before crossing his arms and turned his head away. "What are you looking at?"

"So..." Anna began as she looked at them all. "So...um...these...are...our turtles?"

"Um..." April said quietly. "Yes...its a long story..."

"Oh," Anna nodded "I see..."

Suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards into Leonardo's arms.

Author's notes:

Hi! So this is the first chapter of my first turtle story. I hope you enjoyed! I will be having more stuff happening next chapter...like a-lot more exciting things so YAY! I will also be back to fix any grammatical errors, Anyway please tell me what you think! Thankies!


	2. Reunion

**_Author's notes: Hey guys so here is chapter 2! I wanted to thank KonekoKitty and the awesome guest who reviewed chapter one. Chapter two is sure to have some more fun stuff inside (We are starting to get to some good stuff lol) Anyway once again I own nothing but my own OCs everything else belongs to their own brilliant owners! Anway hope you ENJOY!_**

(Chapter 2) Reunion

Anna coughed as she fought to see through the thick black smoke that filled her father's lab. The fire alarm rang loudly causing her head to vibrate. But still she struggled down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom she looked around trying to find her friend through the smoke and flames.

"April?!" She cried out. "APRIL, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She walked a few steps forward. Her eyes burned from the smoke and heat. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her downwards beneath a nearby lab table.

"Are you ok?" April asked rubbing her own eyes.

"Yes, I think," Anna coughed. "April, We have to get out of here..."

"No, not until I find my dad..." April said with a determined voice. " I have to find him Al. He might be hurt. You should get out of here.."

Anna stared at her friend for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, you're my best friend. Where you go I go." She said with a smile that disappeared after a moment as her eyes grew wide "Splinter and the babies!"

April gasped, She had completely forgotten about them.

"We have to save them," She said before turning around to peak from beneath the table. The flames were spreading quickly. She could see the cages where their pets were kept down the hall in another room. The flames hadn't reached them yet. But they needed to get there fast.

"Ok," She said turning back to Anna. "On the count of three. One...two..."

A loud crack sounded that was quickly followed by ceiling tiles and lights falling on top of the sturdy lab table. Both girl screamed and covered their heads.

"THREE," Anna screamed and crawled from beneath the table. April quickly followed.

The girls ran down the hall to the room where cages sat in their usual places on the table. Anna quickly ran to the cabinet to get one of the cardboard carriers they used to transport the animals. While April started gathering the babies from their aquariums. Anna brought over the carrier before rushing to help get the babies inside.

"Don't be afraid leonardo," She cooed quietly as she gently set the turtle into the carrier. "Come on Raphael, its ok, I've got you."

April rushed to Splinter's cage and grabbed the frightened rat before coming back and gently setting him with the others. Anna helped her to shut the carrier.

"Ok," Anna said, " Now let's find you're dad."

Another loud crack sounded that caused more of the ceiling to fall and knock over some of her father's other experiments, one that began to glow red. Suddenly their way back through the lab was blocked. The girl's looked around before their eyes fell on the back door that was just on the other side of the lab. Flaming debris from the ceiling that had just collapsed blocked their way.

"April WE HAVE TO GO!" Anna cried. "I'm sure your dad made it out."

April looked as if she wanted to argue but another crack sounded that interrupted her before she could say.

"Ok," She said her voice cracking from fear as she clutched the carrier. "Let's go."

Anna nodded and the girls took off running. As they came closer to the debris Anna hesitated and stopped while April sped up and leaped over the debris landing safety on the other side. Anna backed up and froze as she heard a loud noise that sounded like a gun shot. She looked around and saw April looking around having heard the noise.

"DADDY?!" April called out looking around.

Suddenly Anna caught sight of something strange crawling from beneath the debris, straight towards April. It didn't look like an animal...but several long red tentacles coming from something that looked silver peaking from beneath the debris.

"APRIL!" Anna screamed and ran.

The tentacles kept crawling towards her friend as she landed and ran towards her. The tentacles suddenly shot forward like spears. April turned around in time to feel and see Anna pushing her backwards through the door and out of the lab, just as another loud crack sounded and the ceiling at the door collapsed. At the same time the tentacles that shot at April slammed hard into Anna's back and ripped through her body before coming through her chest. April looked up in shock at the lab now beginning to collapse. Inside she heard the piercing scream of her friend.

"AAANNNNNNAAAAAAA" She screamed still holding tightly to the carrier as tears began to stream down her face. "ANNA!"

* * *

><p>"Anna?"<p>

The familiar voice brought her back into the waking world. Anna's eyes slowly flickered open before they shot open completely. All around her were faces. Two were human, five were not. Her eyes focused on her newly reunited friend April who was sponging off her forehead with a damp rag.

"Hey, Al are you ok?" She asked quietly not wanting to frighten her friend anymore.

"Her vital signs are stabilizing." One of the turtles said as he lifted up a strange pair of goggles he had been looking through.

"Where..am I?" Anna asked looking around.

She found herself on a couch in April's apartment. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She thought she had imagined the four giant creatures. But here they all her plus what looked like an enormous rat in clothing sitting on one side of her.

"Are you alright Anna?" the rat suddenly spoke to her.

She looked at him highly confused. "Um...yes...I think so...this is all just alittle much..." She said looking those around her. She quickly recogized the man as the one she had seen from the cemetery with April. "So...um April...you uh...you said that these...were our pets?"

"We're no one's pets," Raphael growled.

"Stop it Raph, that's how she remembers us." Leo growled before turning to smile at Anna. "Sorry about him, He can't accept that at one point you were both bigger than us."

Anna smiled in response and released a giggle while Raph rolled his eyes and punched his brother in shoulder.

April smiled, she was taking it better than she thought.

"Yes," She said as she pointed them out.

"Leonardo," Leo smiled.

"Michelangelo," Mikey snickered and waved.

"Donatello," Donnie pushed up his glasses and smiled.

" Raphael," Raph crossed his arms and snorted.

"Remember you wanted to name them after rennaisance painters," She said with a grin before motioning to the rat.

"So you were the one who came up with the idea for our names?" Donnie asked looking at her with interest.

Anna gave a shrug. "I guess I did," She said with an awkward grin.

Mikey leaned over to Leo. "Dude a hot chick totally named me."

"She wanted to give you names of nobility." Splinter's voice cut in

Anna's wide eyes fell on Splinter who bowed his head to her.

"It is so good to see you again, Anna. We thought we lost you in the fire." He said once more in his calm gentle voice.

Anna smiled, She liked him already. He reminded her of her grandfather back in Japan."I'm afraid I don't remember much from the accident. When I woke up from a coma, I had amnesia. My mother took me to our home in Japan. I had to re-learn everything...even how to walk and talk. It wasn't even an hour ago that I remembered April or that you all existed."

"You don't remember anything?" Splinter asked leaning towards her. "You don't remember how you survived the fire?"

Anna looked at the floor and concentrated hard. "No..I remember, flames...and pain...and that's about it."

She didn't want to mention the red monster she frequently had nightmares about or they might think she was crazy. Though sitting on a couch talking to a mutant rat and turtles was a bit out there."

Splinter sighed. "I am sorry that you have lost so much. Anna you were so kind to me back then, to all of us. I remember how April would give us pizza as a treat. You would always come down before they cut the lights off in the lab and sing a lullaby for us to go to sleep. You always did have such a beautiful voice. After the accident, and April gave us our freedom there were many nights when the brothers could not get to sleep because they hadn't heard your sweet voice.

Anna smiled. She wished she could remember doing such a thing, and part of her seemed to. But she wasn't sure if it were an actual memory or simply her wishing it were so.

"I don't remember much from before...only vague images with no detail." She said sadly. "Really before a couple of days ago. I hardly remembered what my father looked like. My mother didn't really want me to remember the past. I'm not sure why..."

Raph snorted "That's because your father was a..."

"Raphael!" Splinter growled. "What have I told you before?"

Raphael's head dropped in shame. "If I can't say something nice then don't say anything at all." he recited like a contrite child.

Anna watched him curiously. She wondered at him. He seemed to do nothing but glare and growl at everyone. Raphael slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before he jerked his head away and put tooth pick in his mouth moving it just to the side. Suddenly the pocket of her dress lit up and began to vibrate. She quickly reached down and took out her phone seeing that she had a new message. Her eyes widened as she saw that she had seventeen missed calls and twenty new messages, all from Manny or as the screen read "DICK WAD"

"Anna is everything ok?" April asked looking at her with concern.

Anna quickly put away her phone. "Nothing, just my jailer trying to track me down."

A confused look suddenly appeared on everyones' faces that caused her to burst into laughter.

"I kind of ditched my manager to come and find you."

"Oh," April said with a frown. "Do you need to leave?"

Anna shook her head. "No, actually I'd rather not. I feel I'm in much better company here." She said she looked around the group with a smile. "So...does anyone want to fill me in on what happened while I was away?"

* * *

><p>Laughter filled April's apartment as the group sat around the living room watching the old videos April had made of her and Anna as children. Everything from interviews to dances the girls made up to how they dressed up Spinter and the brothers in barbie clothes. Splinter was not amused by seeing himself dressed up like a ballerina.<p>

"I don't think its fair that Mikey and I were dressed up as the "girl friends" just because we have the colors purple and orange..." Donnie whined.

"I don't think its fair that I had do be dressed up as the "boyfriend" to your butt ugly "girlfriend." Raph said with a sneer.

"Raph cut it out..." Leo growled before he turned to smile at Anna. "So...what's it like to be a super star?"

Anna blushed and returned his smile. "Well...its fun...alot of hard work...alot of stress..." She said nervously. She had never been embarrassed about her career before. " But I get to do what I love for a living...so...yea..."

"Dude I'm totally a singer too!" Mikey chimed in. "Well, actually..more of a rapper/DJ/MC"

"Really?!" Anna asked excitedly glad to have the conversation off of her. "I would love to hear your work? I've never had the talent for hiphop."

"Well, I don't know..." Mikey feigned shyness before jumping up and down excitedly. "Alright you twisted my arm."

He jumped up and quickly moved the coffee table to the side so he could stand in the middle. Taking out his nunchucks he began tapping a beat and beboxing. After a moment his brothers one by one stood up and joined in each one contributing a different beat or voice to his song. Suddenly Mikey began rapping along to music his brothers were making.

"MC Mikey here again, happy to see a real old friend. She a beauty, She's gold. She makes me wanna do something real bold. Yo Anna can't you tell? You tighten my shell, I wanna hear you sing. I'ma buy you a ring..."

Anna, April, and Vern couldn't help but laugh at Mikey's words. Especially when he spoke of his tightening shell that earned him a smack from both Leo and Raph. Anna laughed until her sides hurt as the brothers song soon turned into a chaotic brawl in the middle of April's living room.

"Whoa guys be careful." April called out as she began to grab empty plates from around the living area to get them away from the large ball of green arms and limbs that rolled around her floor. Anna quickly followed suit and grabbed nearby plates to help her friend.

"Those guys are great," She said as she followed April into the kitchen. "I can't believe everything thats happened.

"Yea I know right," April agreed as she set the plates in the sink and turned around to watch the fight that continued in her apart. "I can't believe what my life has turned into."

The look of sadness that flashed across April's features didn't go un-noticed by her friend.

"I'm so sorry about your job..." Anna said quietly. "I know how much it was your dream to become a reporter."

April looked down at the ground studying the floor hard. "Yea well...Its ok. If I hadn't done what I did I would never have found these guys...and I might be dead right now..."

Anna was quiet. She agree with all April had said. But she was still sad for that she had lost her dream job. She wondered if there were anything she could possibly do.

CRASH! The loud noise caused the floor beneath the girls to shake. April rolled her eyes as Leo suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Um...April...You'd better come..." He said apologetically. "I'm sorry...Mikey...your TV..."

April looked to Anna before heaving a deep sigh. "I'll be right back." She said before stomping into the living room leaving Leo and Anna alone.

"What happened to Mikey and the TV?" She asked him curiously.

"Well,..." Leo hesistated as he walked over rubbing his head. "I don't think he's suppose to be wearing it to begin with."

Anna's eyes went wide. "Is he ok!?"

"Oh yea he'll be fine..." Leo said with a grin. "The TV won't"

They both broke into laughter.

"Well that's good."Anna said trying to catch her words. "I mean bad for the TV. But good for Mikey."

Slowly their laughter drifted into an awkward silence. Leo cast a shy sidelong look at the girl beside him.

"You know...your not what I expected." He said quietly"

"What do you mean?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Well, After I learned who you were, you know a celebrity...I guess I thought you would be..."

"A diva?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No," He stammared quickly becoming unsure of himself. "of course not I just thought that being Eric Sach's daughter you would be..."

"Just like him..." She said finishing his sentence.

"Yes..NO..." He stammered . "I mean...I don't know...um can I start over?" He asked nervously.

Anna laughed. "It's fine...I know what you mean..."

She walked over to the fridge to grab two orange crush soda.

"To be honest I really don't remember my father. My mother recieved a check from him every month to pay for my schooling and anything else we needed. I would recieve a post card sometimes telling me how proud he was of me...and that was about it...After my mother died...everything came through my grandparents...He didn't even come to my graduation."

She walked back over to where Leo stood and popped the soda cans before handing him one. Leo looked down. He couldn't imagine not knowing his own father, or just recieving a post card. He never knew his mother, so no love lost there really.

"I'm sorry," He replied quietly.

Anna shrugged. "It's really fine...Like I said I hardly knew the man...I mean why should I care about a man who didn't care about me?"

Leo studied her reaction with interest. "Then why did you come back for the funeral?"

At that Anna suddenly slumped against the counter. She quickly became engrossed in the floor. "Well...for my mother..." She said before she lifted her eyes to meet his. "My mother loved him more than life itself. Even though she could never forgive him for somethings in the past...She never stopped loving him. I remember hearing her cry out for him at night. Sometimes I would sneak into her room and find her asleep, holding onto a picture of him from their wedding that she kept in her beside table. I can't imagine loving someone like that, and not being able to forgive them for the past."

She looked up at him intently, a strange sadness in her eyes. Leo found himself falling into those icy depths. They stared at one another before the sound of a throat clearing snapped them out of their daze and caused their heads to snap towards the door. There Raphael stood with his arms crossed and an angry glare.

"Hey, you two wanna stop making googly eyes at one another and come out here and help?" He growled looking from one to the other.

Anna quickly took a long gulp of her drink while Leo turned bright red and quickly returned Raphael's scowl.

"Yea, yea" Leo said the look on his face clearing saying that he wanted Raph's head on his katana for interrupting. "We'll be out in a moment."

Raph's glare quickly turned into a mischevious scowl as he leaned against the door and played with his toothpick. Leo's eyes went wide as he shifted them back and forth from him to the door silently begging his brother to leave. When Raph just stretched and began rubbing his shell against the door frame to kill an imaginary itch, Leo closed his eyes and sent up a prayer for strenght not to beat his annoying brother to a pulp.

"Ahem," He said. "Do you mind?"

"Nope," Raph replied with a grin. "Not at all."

Leo rolled his eyes. Oh, yes he thought to himself, revenge would be sweet tonight. He turned his attention back to Anna who was trying not to laugh at Raph's antics. Atleast someone found it funny, he thought begrudgingly.

"So," He said catching her attention again. "How long are you staying in New York? We heard on the news that you were in the middle of a tour when this all happened."

Anna smiled and shrugged. "Well, to be honest I was on my way back to the airport when April caught me, and I remembered. But my agent has so graciously arranged a concert for me here in a few days. So it does look like I'll be staying a bit longer. I will have to go back eventually because I am under contract. But I would like to spend a bit more time with April and all of you." She said looking up at him.

Leo felt his breath catch in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh well that's sweet," Raph sneered. "The princess wants to spend some time with the peasants before she goes back to her castle. Well, don't feel obligated to stay on our behalf, sweetheart. We got along fine without you before and we will again after you leave."

Anna turned to Raph and smiled as she began to walk towards him. Behind her Leo's face took on a murderous glare. Raph tried not laugh as Leo held up his hands and shook them back and forth as if he were choking someone. Anna walked up to Raph causing him to focus his attention back to her. He pulled himself up to his full height and crossed his arms in a defensive manner waiting for any insult she might throw at him. But Anna simply smiled up at him and said in her calm gentle voice.

"It was nice to meet you again Raph. I hope to see you again soon."

Then she walked past him into the livingroom. Raph was taken aback not sure what to say. So He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yea don't hold your breath sweetheart."

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder that jerked him back roughly in the kitchen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Leo roared in a whisper.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!?" Raph demanded back. "That is the daughter of our enemy. For all we know she could be working with Shredder too, and your trying to make out with her in APRIL'S kitchen!"

Leo's eyes went wide at the accusation. "W-We DID NOT make out!" He said turning bright red. "How could you think she is working with Shredder. Does she LOOK evil? She hasn't even spoken to her father in years!"

"Yea, I heard." Raph growled. "But did you ever think she might be LYING genius?"

Leo's mouth dropped open and he looked as if he were about to explode.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!?"

"Hey guys," Donnie said coming to the door. "We could really use your help out here. April said you could kill each other later as long as you don't destroy her apartment."

The two brother's looked at one another as if to say 'We will finish this later' before they turned to walk into the living room. The sight that met them was one of hilarity. In the middle of the livingroom stood Mikey with the TV still on his head howling in pain. April had ahold of the TV with both hands and one foot on Mikey's stomach trying to pull it off. Behind April was Anna with both hands around her waist trying to help her pull. Behind Mikey was Donnie with his hands on Mikey's shell trying to pull. Splinter sat on the couch in meditation. While Vern sat beside him scratching his head, trying to figure out how his life became what this was in front of him, and how gorgeous April looked when she was working hard.

"OWW" Mikey cried. "We bring you the latest news update that nerd turtle Donatello IS ABOUT TO PULL FAMOUS DJ TURTLE MC MIKEY'S SHELL OFF! In other news the two hot girls in front of MC Mikey can stay right where they are..."

* * *

><p>It another twenty minutes and all of the brothers, April and Anna to get the TV off of Mikey. Afterwards they had all shared a good laugh before Anna's phone began to buzz again. It was Herald letting her know that she might want him to come and pick her up because Manny was threatening to call the NYPD to come searching for her. Anna rolled her eyes and said she was on her way down<p>

"Please don't go I already miss you sooo much!" Mikey cried as he spun her around.  
>Anna laughed and hugged him back before he finally set her down.<p>

"Don't forget you promised to do a mashup song with me." He said as she regained her balance.

"Of course I won't forget, Mikey." She said with a grin. "You'll see me soon."

Donatello stood next to Mikey. Anna reached up to put her arms around him.

"It was good to see you again Donnie, and I promise I will get Kitty's autograph for you."

Donnie's face lit up in such a way that for a moment she thought he was going to pick her up and spin her around like Mikey had. Beside Donnie stood Raphael who simply crossed his arms and glared down at her. Anna shook her head before she lunged forward and threw her arms around him. Raphael's eyes went wide as he looked around at his brothers unsure of what to do. After a moment Anna released him, and stepped back to look up at him.

"I hope to see you again soon Raph." She said with a smile.

Raphael simply snorted and looked away, becoming very interested in the floor. Leo gave him a glare over Anna's head. Anna walked over to Leo who instantly spread his arms out and wrapped her in a big hug that lifted her off the ground.

"It was good to see you again." she said as he sat her back down and took her hands.

"You too," He said with a smile before his face became serious."Please come back and see us again."

"I will," Anna said with a smile. "I promise."

Anna slowly backed up forcing Leo to reluctantly release her hands. Mikey and Donnie stifled a giggle. While Raph snorted and elbowed Donnie causing him to cry out before sending an angry glare at Leo. Anna walked over to Splinter who offered a polite bow before taking her hands in his own claws.

"It was good to hear your sweet voice again Anna. I am so glad to know you are safe and happy. Please know you are always welcome wherever we are."

Anna smiled and squeezed his hands back.

"I will be back very soon," She said quietly.

Vern stepped forward and put his arms out for a hug. Anna smiled and took his hand in a hand shake. He physically seemed to deflate in front of her.

"It was nice to meet you, Vern" She said politely.

Vern immediately went into his cool guy stance.

"Yea, of course. We totally need to hang...you know...we could all go get some fro-yo...or something."

Both April and Anna laughed at him before April interrupted to get her own hug in.

"Oh I'm so happy. I got to see you again!" April said as she squeezed her friend tightly.

"You're going to see me again soon." Anna said with a smile. "You have my number and I have yours. Once I figure out what my itinerary is I'll Skype you tomorrow...and We'll have dinner."

They finally released one another. April pulled back to smile at her friend.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked in a sing songy voice.

Anna chuckled and sang back. "Yes, I caaaaannnnnn"

The others looked at one another confused before they looked back at the two. The girls promptly burst into a fit of laughter. Then Anna turned and walked out the door.

"Bye guys." She said as she left and walked down the stairs towards the front door of the apartment.

"Hey, Anna!" The voice called out to her causing her to pause.

She turned around to see Leo barreling down the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked instantly smiling.

Leo stopped right in front of her and instantly turned red.

"Um...I was wondering...if I don't know you might be interested in...going out with me...sometime...before you leave?" He asked looking everywhere but at her.

Anna tilted her head. "Like...a date?" She asked curiously.

"NO!" He cried. "I mean, yea...I mean...I'm sorry you need to leave so I'll just be going..."

He quickly turned around and started to run back up the steps.

"Ok,"

The word caused him to freeze in his steps. Slowly he turned around to look at her.

"Beg pardon?" he asked not quite sure he heard what he thought he heard.

Anna smiled and leaned towards him. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

Leo was in shock. He hadn't really planned if she said yes. He had just suddenly got the thought in his head that he wanted to ask her. But now he wasn't sure what to do.

"Um...ok" He said turning even brighter red. " Cool...um...thanks...I'll uh catch you later." He said pointing at her as he had seen Mikey do before.

Anna laughed. "Ok...I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and walked out of the building, while Leo shot his arms into the air like he was signaling a touchdown. He quickly turned and ran back up to the apartment where he was met by a room full of mischievous grins. Leo froze and felt his face heating up to a lovely shade of scarlet. For a moment he wanted turn around and go hide back in the sewer.

"Yo! MY MAN!" Vern smiled at Leo as he pat him on the shell.

"Congratulations Leonardo." April said with a smile."I think you make an adorable couple."

"Um, excuse me Leo, But have you thought of where you're gonna take her out." Donnie asked. "I mean we can't exactly go "out"." he said making quotations with his hands.

"Dude!" Mikey said coming up to put an arm around his brother. "So does this mean I can't call dibs on her?"

Leo turned to give his brother a look that made his brother's blood run cold. Then he said in a low murderous voice. "Do you want to wear that TV again?"

* * *

><p>Anna stepped out of the apartment and smiled. For the first time in forever she felt truly happy. If not alittle sad because she knew she should be mourning her father. But instead she felt lighthearted. A few hours ago she couldn't wait to leave. Now she wouldn't mind staying a bit longer. The black escalade pulled up to the curb, and a moment later Herald hurried around the car to open the door for her.<p>

"Good evening Miss Anna," He said with a nod of his head.

"Good evening Herald," She said as she stepped up and gave him a peck on the check. "Thank you,"

She stepped into the back of the car and reached up to grab her wrist as a twinge of pain shot through an old scar on her right wrist. But she quickly shook it off and reached to put on her seatbelt. Herald quickly shut her door and got back into the car. As they drove off Anna's thoughts wandered back to the events of the day. She couldn't believe she had found her old friend. Minute by minute she was remembering more and more from her past before awakening from her coma. She didn't feel as anxious about being in New York. Her thoughts ran back to the brothers. Who would have thought that they would have survive and become such amazing creatures. Then there was Leo. Anna couldn't help but smile as she thought about him. He was so sweet, and kind and funny, and amazingly it didn't bother her at all that he was a giant turtle. But then again she had always had strange taste in men. She felt butterflies jump into her stomach at the thought of him. Another twinge shot through her wrist this one worse than before. Anna winced and rubbed the old scar. She had it for as long as she could remember. She had assumed she had gotten it in the fire. But it had never given her trouble before. The pain was becoming steady now, almost like a pulse. She pulled her hand up to her chest hoping the pressure would ease the pain.

"Miss Anna?" She heard Herald call from the front. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said looking up into his rearview mirror.

"Ok just making sure. It looks like theres some road work ahead so we're gonna take a detour."

"Alright whatever you think is best." She said with a grin as the car turned and went down an alley way.

Suddenly her wrist felt as if it were on fire. Anna sucked in a breath through her teeth trying not to cry out. Then she heard Herald whisper.

"What the hell?"

She leaned forward to look out the windshield and saw three lone figures in black blocking their way. The car came to a stop in front of them. Herald flicked on his high beams so they could get a better look at the men. Anna could see they were all wearing masks. But in front of her Herald gasped.

"Oh my god." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked quickly becoming frightened.

"They're foot clan members. The same people who killed your father!" He said as he quickly put the car in reverse and hit the gas. "Don't you worry miss Anna. I'll get you out of here."

The car began backing up. Anna sat back in the seat but then cried out in pain as the burning in her wrist grew worse. Sudenly the car hit something, and stopped. Both Anna and Herald turned around but couldn't see what they hit. Then a jolt caused them to both turn back towards the front of the car. The three figures now stood at the hood.

"What do we do," She asked quietly in a panic as she continued to grab her wrist that now felt as if it were going to come off.

Herald hesistated for a moment before slowly opening his mouth to say something. But words never came out, because in front of them the three foot clan members began to transform. Their skin melted off and their forms shifted into what looked like large, strange metal tank like weapons.

"Oh my god," Anna whispered.

One of the weapons that looked like a drill lifted up and seemed to aim itself at the windshield of the car. Herald turned and screamed

"ANNA RUN!"

CRASH! The drill shot through the windshield and into Herald's chest. Anna released a loud scream of terror as she watched the kind man die before her eyes. Suddenly another of the weapons hit the car and caused it to flip over onto it side. Anna slowly opened her eyes and was confused she felt weightless and the world looked upside down. She shook her head trying to focus. She quickly realized the reason she felt upside down was because she was hanging upside down in the car, as the seat belt still held her tightly to the seat. Reaching down she hit the button to release herself and hit the ground with a groan. She looked to the front of the car where she could Herald's body dangling from his own seat. But she didn't have time to react. Another surge of pain shot from her wrist causing her to cry out. She heard another mechanical whirrr, and released a mangled cry as the car door was ripped from its hinges by one of the weapons.

"So you're the one who smells so good." A strange mechanical voice came from the weapon. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Anna whimpered and shrank back into the seat as the weapon trained down on her preparing to fire. But before it could she felt something strange rip through her body that seemed to emanate from her wrist. A loud horrific scream errupted from her lungs. She couldn't determine whether it was a pleasant feeling or a feeling of intense pain. She felt as if her skin was being ripped from her body. Soon the feelings of pain and pleasure overcame her and she blacked out.

Through the weapons eyes however, his victim's screams seemed to change almost to screams of pleasure. He watched through his sensors as her wide blue eyes turned from blue and white to yellow and black. A ripple of pleasure washed over him as she transformed into something else entirely.

"Yes," The weapon cried. "YES THIS IS WHAT IVE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

**Author's notes: Whew that was a long chapter! I promised myself that my chapters would be shorter to make the story longer. But I find myself wanting so much in a chapter that so far We are getting these monsters. Anway hope you like the way I'm portraying the turtles, I'm attempting to keep them as much in character as possible. I also hope you like Anna. So if you enjoyed please let me know. I always love to hear back from you and I always try to respond (sorry guests I can't really respond to you!) Chapter 3 is going to be even more exciting than this chapter! **


	3. First Attack

Hey guys!So super thanks to all of my awesome reviewers. I'm starting to get into my play lists for the chapters. So for this one was 'Buried Alive' by Avenged sevenfold, and 'Waiting for Superman' by Daughtry. Hope you Enjoy PLEASE R&R!

Chapter 3: First Attack

A blinding red light surged from Anna's wrist and engulfed her. With her changing eyes from blue to yellow and white to black, her body changed as well. Her long blonde hair changed to a fiery red. Red stripes appeared on the sides of her face that ran from her jaw line and ended just below her eyes in points. Her clothing melted away and was replaced by a strange black bionic like armor that wrapped around her body leaving her stomach from just below her belly button and the area between her breasts bare. Several red stripes ran down her back and wrapped around her ribs. The armor ran down the outside of her legs leaving her upper thighs bare. At her knees the armor wrapped around her legs to form black boots with what looked like long curved blades on the toe and heel. The armor appeared on her left arm as what looked like an elbow length glove. On her right arm the amor ran from her shoulder to her fingers where it ended in what looked like large sharpened claws. Also covering her right arm was a what looked like a metal skeletal engraving that ran up her arm and throught out the rest of her body over the black armor. On the underside of her right arm was a blade that ran from her elbow and ended at her wrist. The light began to grow dimmer with the ending of her transformation until all that remained wa a small glowing light that came from a red gem on the back of her right wrist where it was surrounded by the silver skeletal part of her armor. Her scream began to sound more and more like a deep throaty moan of pleasure until her transformation ended. Finally she looked up at the weapon before her and smiled, running her now long serpent like tongue over two rows of shining shark like teeth.

"Oh," the weapon's mechanical voice groaned in estacy. "This is what I've been wanting. More, give me more!"

A loud slicing sound broke the weapons moan as Anna suddenly appeared on her feet with her right hand raised at the weapon. The blade on the back of her forearm was extended far past her hand creating a long sword. In a second she re-tracted the sword back onto her forearm.

"Sorry," She said in a deep husky voice that didn't sound like her own. "You just don't do it for me."

The weapon cried out and began to smoke as she stepped around it and began walking down the alley towards the other three weapons. Behind her the weapon exploded into pieces sending a cloud of smoke into the sky. The other weapons prepared to attack. Anna glanced at them, licking her lips once more. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment and released a moan of ectasy.

"I don't know that this is," She moaned and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And I don't care..but I have to...no I WANT to...DESTROY YOU!"

She became overwelmed with the feeling surging through her body. The blade on her forearm extended once more as she knelt down taking a runner's position. Suddenly she burst forward at an inhuman speed running straight towards the weapons. The one in the middle fired a shot at her that hit her dead in the chest sending her flying backwards into a dumpster. A moment later the smoke cleared from the blast. Anna lay among the trash of the destroyed dumpster. She slowly got up on her elbows and looked at the weapons. A small giggle of delight fell from her lips. Once more she burst forward again sprinting down the alley straight towards the three weapons. The weapon shot at her again. But this time she dodged the shots. Coming closer she leapt high into the air and brought her blade down hard onto the weapon cutting off the cannon mounted on top. Another slice cut the weapon completely in half. The other two weapons hit reverse and backed up away from her as she destroyed their comrad.

"Oh come now," She growled in her husky voice. "I'm not finished you yet. I still haven't got off."

She gave an evil grin and lifted a clawed finger to motion the weapons to her. The weapons hesitated before surging foward attacking her at the same time. Anna leaped into the air once more. This time the red stripes that ran from her back and wrapped around her ribs tore away from her armor becoming moving red tentacles. The tentacles shot forward slicing through the metal of one weapon and pulling her towards it at the same time. In seconds the weapon lay in several pieces. Suddenly she heard a sickening crunching noise as the weapon that was left shot its drill through her shoulder. She turned her head to look behind her at the weapon and smiled.

"Oh baby you know just how I like it." She said with a moan as she grabbed the end of the drill part and forced it back through her shoulder, crying out in pleasure. She turned around to face the weapon still holding its end in her hands. "Let me repay the favor."

She jerked hard on the drill ripping it completely out of the weapon's body. The weapon cried out in pain before it also began to smoke. Anna took her blade and plunged it right into the center of the weapon before ripping it upwards and tearing the weapon apart. After a moment all was silent in the alleyway. She looked around at the carnage with a smile before turning to walk back to the wreckage of the car. The clicking sound of her blade like boots echoed down the alley. Suddenly her vision began to blur from the loss of blood on her shoulder and the wound in her chest from the rocket. The wounds were beginning to piece themselves back together. She slowly began to slip towards the ground as she walked due to pain overtaking her. Finally her vision went black and she collapsed to the ground unconcious. As the sounds of sirens appeared in the distance Anna began to change once more back into her old self. The armor disappeared replaced by her own torn black dress. Her blonde hair returned once more now wet from the puddle of blood she lay in. The only evidence of her strange transformation were half healed wounds to her shoulder and chest and a metal looking bracelet that seemed to be almost engraved on her right wrist that bore the glittering red gem.

High above the alley Karai and a small band of foot soldiers stood looking over the edge of the roof down into the alley. Karai turned and walked away from the edge pulling out a cell phone as she went.

"Master, expirement one was successful." She said into the phone. "She does have the blade. Do you want us to take her now?"

There was a moment of silence as she listened to the voice of her master on the other end of the phone.

"The ex-con soldiers did their job well but they were no match for her. I do believe we can use them against the police and the turtles."

Another moment of silence past.

"I understand." She said before hanging up the phone and signaling to the footsoldiers below who were taking away the pieces of the ex-cons and the detour signs they had placed in the road at the mouth of the alleyway. By the time the police arrived they found only the mangled car and the bodies of Anna and Herald.

* * *

><p>April slowly peaked around the corner to look down the hall where Anna was being held at the hospital. That morning while eating breakfast with the boys April had decided to turn on the news where once again she saw the face of her childhood friend. This time informing her that the night before right after leaving her apartment Anna had been involved in a foot clan attack not far from her apartment. Everyone had frozen in horror as images of the mangled car Anna had been in flashed across the screen. The reporter stated that the someone had called in an anonymous tip after seeing foot clan members set up fake detour signs that drove Anna's car into an alleyway. She went on to say that it had been confirmed the driver of the car had passed away and Anna had been taken to the local hospital where they were awaiting word on her condition. Chaos had instantly broken out at the apartment as Mikey began panicing. Donnie had immediately dropped his bowl of oatmeal (all over the floor) to rush downstairs to his computer to do hack the hospital system while Leo had instantly rounded on Raph demanded to know if he still thought she was working with Shredder.<p>

April had immediately called Vern to come pick her up and help her sneak into the hospital so she could check on her friend. The brothers had refused to let her leave until she promised to give them an update as soon as she saw Anna. After she let they immediately began making plans on how they would break into the hospital to see her.

"Ok, it looks like there are two policemen at the other end of the hall." April whispered to Vern who stood behind her.

"What room is she in?" He asked.

"415" She replied.

The snack cart appeared at the end of the hallway catching the policemen's attention. This was their chance.

"Come on," April said as she ducked down and quickly made her way down the corner to hide behind a hospital bed that sat in the hallway.

The policemen continued to focus on the treats of the snack cart. April and Vern quickly made their way to the door labeled 415. But when April went to turn the handle it wouldn't budge. The door was locked. The pair turned to look at the policemen in a panic. Suddenly they heard a loud click as the door began to open. April quickly grabbed Vern and ran back to the corner, all but throwing him behind the wall as she went. They watched as a weasley little man came walking out of the room speaking on a phone.

"Yea man she's fine thank god." he said as he turned to head in the opposite direction of April.

April seized her chance surging forward from around the corner and quickly tip toeing to grab the door before it closed again. Vern quietly and somewhat dramatically followed after her keeping one eye on the man with the phone.

"Yea, I was afraid I was going to have to send her out on the stage in a bedazzled wheel chair." They heard him say with a snicker. "But no harm no refunds...So lets talk bout about how much you're going to pay me to move the entire show to the states a year early."

April and Vern quietly opened the door and snuck in, carfully turning around to shut it behind them. Both prayed they weren't seen as they waited for a moment listening for any movement outside.

"That was intense..." Vern whispered with a laugh. "Never thought sneaking into a hospital room would be so exhilarating."

"DING!"

The sound of metal hitting bone echoed through the room. Vern crumbled to the ground unconcious. April whipped around in surprise to see a very angry looking Japanese girl about her age with short vibrant pink hair and wearing a bright yellow jumper standing behind her with a large metal bed pan raised above her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She demanded in a thick accent as she prepared to hit April with her weapon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

April threw up her hands in defense. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked by the attack or by the girl's appearance.

"I - I" She began attempting to explain herself before she suffered the same fate as Vern.

But then she heard a familiar voice that caused them both to pause.

"Kitty?" Anna asked from her hospital bed. "Who is it?"

"It's April and Vern." April quickly said still holding up her hands and in case Kitty decided to attack.

"Kitty its fine, I know her. She's a friend." Anna called. "Come on in April."

Vern released a groan as he regained conciousness. April quickly bent down to help him up.

"What happened?" He asked getting up to his feet.

"Sorry," Kitty said lowering the bed pan. "Crazy fans always try to sneak in..."

Vern looked at her with wide eyes, taking in her appearance. " So what you hit them on the head with a bed pan?"

Kitty looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes before she titled her head cutely. "No only the creeper ones."

Vern gasped and clutched at his chest as if she had stabbed him in the heart. His reaction caused both girls to burst into laughter. April liked this girl already.

"You must be Koneko Kitty," April said offering out a hand.

"And you are April O'neil...She's told me all about you." Kitty said taking her hand with a smile. "I'm the OTHER childhood best friend."

She then turned to take Vern's hand who offered his begrudgingly.

"Vern Fenwick," He said in a pouting voice. "The creeper..."

Again the girls burst into laughter which caused a smile to cross even Vern's face. Then a voice behind Kitty caught their attention.

"What's going on?" Anna asked asked as she stepped from behind the hospital screen.

"ANNA!" April cried as she surged forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" She said with a smile. "I won't be if you keep squeezing me like that."

April set her down and took a step back to look her up and down. "Were you injured?"

Anna laughed. "I'm fine really. Just a few bruises."

"The news said you came here with serious injuries." Vern said curiously.

"Apparently they weren't that serious." Anna said as she turned around to walk back to the hospital bed.

"What happened?" April asked following her over to the bed.

"Well I don't remember much." Anna said as she climbed back onto the bed and sat cross legged. "I remember there being road work. We had to take a detour. I remember these three men in masks."

"Foot clan soldiers." April said quietly.

Anna nodded. "But there was something strange about them...They turned into these giant...machines..."

April and the others looked at her highly confused. "You mean they used giant machines to attack you?"

"No I mean..they TURNED into them."

April leaned against the bed and crossed her arms trying to think. This was strange. Had the foot clan come up with new weapons since battling the turtles.

"What else do you remember?" She asked.

"Not much.." She said with a sad look. "They killed my driver...and turned over the car. Then I woke up here."

"I'm sorry," April said placing her hand over her friends.

Anna nodded. "He was a wonderful man."

"So what does this mean for you Anna?" Vern asked

"Yea," April said her voice full of concern."What are you going to do now?"

Anna smiled. "Well, following this I'll need a bit of time to "recover"" she said making quotation marks with her fingers. "But it looks like we are moving the show to the U.S. which is why this weirdo is here now."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I didn't come to see you psssh." She said with mock sarcasm. "I came for the fashion."

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

"What about your other shows in Europe?" asked April.

"Oh they will be fine. My record label will put someone else in place. Besides America apparently will pay more to have me here." Anna replied with a laugh.

"That's good then." April said with relief. "I know some guys who would be highly upset if you left, particularly one."

"Oh yea thats right." Kitty said with a grin. "So who IS this Leonardo I've been hearing about?"

Anna instantly turned a bright shade of red. April and Vern looked at one another with wide eyes.

"What did you-"She began but Anna interrupted her.

"I have no secrets from Kitty. She can be trusted."

Kitty nodded. "If it makes you feel better I had to torture her to get it out of her. I always know when she's met someone."

April nodded with a smile. Well that made things less complicated.

"Speaking of the guys they do want to see you. They weren't very happy that I didn't let them come up here."

"Well, I was actually getting ready to leave." Anna said with a smile. "The doctors have released me. We were just talking about how we were going to sneak out of here when you came in..."

"I think we can help with that." April said with a mischevious grin.

* * *

><p>"Um...Does anyone want to explain to me why I'm in a wheel chair?" Anna asked grumpily as she was wheeled down the hall of the hospital.<p>

"Shh," April whispered while she continued to push the wheel chair. "We're trying to sneak you out of here without anyone noticing."

"Yea I get that," Anna pouted. "But why a wheel chair? I can walk just fine...I mean atleast Kitty gets a walker."

April had to stiffle a giggle and turned around to see Kitty wrapped up in an old robe and hat they found tottering behind them on a walker with Vern helping her along.

"I think you've got the long end of the stick." April said a laugh as she turned back around and continued to make her way through the hospital.

"Come on grandma lets get you home." Vern said with a smile to April. "Lets get you home to your cats and prince valium."

"What was that sonny?" Kitty crabbed in her most old lady voice. "You little whipper snappers don't know how to respect old folks today. Why in my day the men were REAL men who took charge and let a girl know when he liked her, not followed her around like a lost little puppy. Do you understand sonny?"

Vern's eyes went wide, and he looked a head to make sure the girls up front weren't listening.

"Is it that obvious?" He whispered.

Kitty nodded and leaned in to whisper. "April likes you. But she wants a real man, someone who can protect her. She may act like the stuborn independent heroine. But she's looking for someone who can take what she dishes and dish right back. She wants someone who will jump into the fire after her. She's waiting for her Superman."

Vern listened carefully to her advice and nodded. But before he could reply they made it to the side entrance of the hospital where Manny stood still talking on his cell phone. He didn't even take a glance at the two old ladies being taken right past him through the hospital doors. As soon as they were out Vern ran for his van and Anna turned around to look at Kitty.

"Hey Petunia," She whispered. "Did you leave a note for Manny?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're doing it wrong, Daisy..and yes I left a note for that slimy no good yellow belly side winder."

April burst into laughter. "What?"

Anna just shook her head and began pulling off her disguise. "You've been watching American westerns again haven't you?"

Kitty didn't get time to answer as Vern pulled up in his van.

"Alright Petunia," April said as Kitty moved up to the door of the van and quickly pulled off her robe and hat. While April pushed Anna up behind her. "You go first that way-"

"Hey guys!" Anna interrupted happily as Kitty pulled open the side door and found herself face to face with the brothers.

Kitty stared at the four turtles in shock. The four brothers stared back. Raph, and Mikey gave slight waves while Donnie's eyes went wide at the sight of her. Kitty slowly back up until her knees hit Anna's wheel chair and she sat down on her lap. Anna wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

"Kitty, its ok they are my friends I was telling you about. Please don't scream or faint." Anna begged as she leaned around her.

Kitty closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes with a smile and a peace sign. "O-hiyo fellas. I'm Koneko Kitty!"

"Hello," Leonardo said.

"Wassup," Mikey chimed in.

Raph just grunted and climbed out of the van while Donnie stayed frozen where he was still staring at her.

"Anna What happened!? Are you alright." Leo demanded from inside the van where he was trapped behind Donnie.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anna said with a smile as Kitty climbed off her to get into the van.

But before she could stand up from her wheel chair Raph scooped her up into his arms. A sight that didn't go un-noticed by Leo.

"Hey, I can walk." She said looking up at the large turtle. But instantly quieted at the look on his face. He looked highly upset and almost sad as he cradled her tightly to his massive chest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He whispered in his deep voice.

She stared at him for a moment more than alittle confused as she was sure he could care less for her.

"Y-yes," She replied with a smile. "Yes I'm fine."

Suddenly she felt herself jerked out of his arms and into the tightly packed van by Leo.

"You see...I told you she wasn't involved with them." Leo said glaring at Raph before he gently set her down beside him. Then he turned to her with a gentle concerned look. "Are you ok?"

Raph growled and glared back at his brother before climbing back into the van so April could shut the door and climb up front with Vern. Once in the van she turned around to make sure eveyone was comfortable. The sight she saw made her almost want to laugh. Anna sat between Mikey and Leo. Mikey had thrown his arms around her in a bone crushing hug while Leo glared daggers at him and threw his own arm around her. Raph sat just behind her own seat with his arms crossed brooding as usual. Kitty sat between Vern's seat and Donnie still looking around in wonder at the brothers, and Donnie hadn't really moved but still stared in shock at Kitty. April was amazed they could all fit back there.

"Hey dude uncool!" Mikey exclaimed as he was pushed away from hugging Anna by Leo. "No one shoves Mikey in a corner!"

He pouted before he turned his attention to Kitty. She looked oddly familiar to him.

"So you're Anna's fellow pop-star and other bestie?" He asked brightly.

Kitty nodded cutely and smiled. "And you must be MC Mikey. Anna's told me all about you."

Mikey laughed and shook his head. "It's really nothing."

Suddenly the realization struck him. He knew where he had seen her before.

"Hey Doooooonnnie?" He asked a mischevious grin quickly appeared on his face.

Donnie managed to turn to him with a whimper looking highly nervous.

"Isn't this the girl who you have posted all over your bedroom wall and all over your computers?" He asked drawing the attention of everyone else in the van.

Kitty turned to smile at him. "You know my music?"

Donnie looked like a deer in the headlights as he attempted to speak in a panic but only whimpers and mumbles came out.

"TOTALLY," mikey said maneuvering his way beside Donnie to throw his arm around him. "He's a HUGE J-Pop fan. But you're his favorite."

"Oh yea." Raph said as he twisted his tooth pick to the other side of his mouth with an evil grin. "What was that you were telling me the other day? That you were going to marry her someday?"

"Really?" Kitty said with a laugh trying not to turn bright red.

Donnie looked as if he wanted to die right there. He quickly began to hyperventilate as he looked from Kitty to his brothers and back again. Anna watched him with concern and reached out to tell him to calm down. But before she could Donnie let out a little squeak and hit the floor of the van out cold. Kitty's eyes went wide as she looked down on the unconcious turtle.

"Donnie?"

A/N: Awesome so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm super excited we finally got to see the witchblade. Next chapter is going to be even more awesome because we are going to see the turtles meet the witchblade for the first time. I'm super excited. Please let me know your thoughts I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
